bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Annabelle Barnes
Annabelle Leatherwood "Anna" Barnes is a recurring character in the series. She was a highly-talented gunslinger human and a hunter of the 1800s, who also was the wife of Oracle, thus being one the few women Oracle has been in love with. Having managed to escape from her demon lover Belial and ran to Karsan City, where she met Oracle. After revealing his true self, Oracle taught her how to fight demons and other supernatural creatures. The two fell in love, and after spending a night together, Oracle was there when she confronted and killed Belial. Finding Oracle before he could disappear, she managed to convince him to be with her. And eventually, Oracle married Annabelle. Following their marriage, Annabelle and Oracle lived together for several decades, especially hunting supernatural creatures and going on adventures together. They also had lived happily together for so long that she and Oracle eventually parented a young girl named Deloris, who became their adoptive daughter. But sometime later, both Anna and Deloris were killed at the hands of a group of demons who were searching for Oracle. Her death struck hard at Oracle. History Early Life Annabelle was born in Arizona during 1800. When she was a child, her father was a gun maker and she could "shoot a gun before I could walk." She also mentioned that she loved her father very much. Meeting Lewis She said that she met Beal at a bar in San Francisco and they had a one night stand. She was taken with him for a while, but when she found out he was a demon, he wanted to turn her and be with her forever. Whilst she originally said no, she allowed him to show her the life of a demon so she could decide. Encountering Oracle being an angel]] In early 1835, Anna arrived in a town of Carson City to lie low from her demonic husband, whom she got away from while he continued his ravenous killings looking for her. During an ensuing brawl in a Saloon, Oracle saves Anna from being crushed by two of the brawlers, and the two become fast friends. Anna then tells Oracle who she is and that her husband Beal was actually the Greater Demon Belial. Oracle then reveals himself as not only a hunter himself but also shows Anna he is an angel. Oracle then teaches Anna how to kill vampires and other supernatural creatures, literately taking her under his wing, or wings. Along the way, Anna and Oracle had started to fall in love with each other, especially when they had a passionate night together. Killing Belial As Belial arrived in Carson City the next day, Anna then confronts him. She told him that she doesn't want to be with him anymore and kills Belial with a bullet made from an angel blade and then Belial dies. Living with Oracle Oracle then tries to leave and disappear but Anna catches up with him and wants to begin a relationship with him. Whilst Oracle tries to break it off because of what he is, Anna said she does not care and loves him regardless. One day, for her birthday in the year 1835, Oracle made Anna a supremely powerful firearm, when she eventually named "Rocael's Winchester" but they made sure it was only known as "The Winchester". Eventually, the two were married later in 1835. Upon their marriage, Oracle made Anna immortal, thus she would never age or get sick. And after that, Oracle and Anna went on many adventures and hunts together for over 50 years. Surprisingly, Oracle never told Rayne about Anna. Additionally, Oracle also told Anna everything about the days of the other Seraphim, the war with his aunt Amara (the Darkness) and even his identity as Rocael, something he never spoke of to anyone before. Despite knowing who and what he was (and still is), Anna loved him unconditionally and never stopped for a moment. Oracle also told her about the things he did before she met him. Even Oracle himself said that Anna knew everything about him (his feelings, his heart, his darkest secrets, his worst pain, his greatest fears, etc.) and she still unconditionally loved him. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 4 Huntress of the Frontier Pending. Season 6 Pending. Personality Anna was a sweet, funny, caring, friendly, smart, brave, and adventurous woman. She also had a soft spot for dogs, having adopted a dog named Plugger. And being adventurous, whenever Oracle went out to deal with supernatural matters, she always went with him. And during her time with Oracle, she had felt the happiest in her life, especially when Oracle saved her from her vampire lover. Towards Oracle, Anna was always happy when she was with him. He comforted her when she needed it and he kept her safe. She loved him like she never loved anyone else before. She was also very protective of him, as she was always terrified whenever he was facing a threat that really scared her. And in spite of learning everything about Oracle, even his identity as Rocael, she still loved him unconditionally. Physical Appearance Anna was a very beautiful and tall woman with a western accent and stood about 5'10". She had fair skin, green eyes, and long, wavy blonde hair. Though she is seen wearing her hair down, she often sports a long braid on the side of her head. She wore an outfit common in her time: a long, ankle length brown skirt (as well as often knee-length skirts), buttoned tops, a belt, and a pair of brown cowgirl boots. She also wore a light brown colored cowboy hat with a neck-holding string around it. Abilities Although merely human, Anna was an exceptionally talented gunslinger. After learning of the supernatural world and being taught by Oracle, she then learned very well how to defend herself and how to hunt and kill supernatural creatures. And eventually, Anna was endowed with above peak human physical abilities, such as strength, speed, agility, reflexes, senses, durability, and endurance. This includes a natural affinity with weapons combat and hunting. *'Longevity:' Given to her by Oracle in 1835 on the day of their marriage, Anna possessed an extended long lifespan and was immune to the process of aging as well as diseases. Though she looked like she was in her 30's, Anna was almost 90 years old and remained young for over 50 years. *'Peak Human Physiology:' As she trained under Oracle, Anna was in top physical condition, endowed with peak-human capabilities and attributes. She was strong enough to not only break a vampires neck, but also to hold the powerful blowback force of Rocael's Winchester. ** Peak Human Accuracy: Anna was capable of achieving small and distant targets. Her brain was hardwired for advanced precision superior to even other hunters like her. It was impossible for her to miss her targets, especially when using the Winchester. ** Peak Human Regeneration: Her natural healing capabilities were at the highest levels of human potential. Her blood cells fought off infections, diseases, and disorders. Viruses would be gone in days. Additionally, her healing time would be very short: cuts/wounds would be healed in minutes and broken bones healed in hours. **'Peak Human Senses:' Anna's five senses were pushed at the highest limits of peak human perfection. She was capable of seeing further and clearer, acutely touching ink on a page, hearing small & distant sounds, having animal-like senses of smell and taste more accurately than normal humans. She was once able to see a demon in a vast distance. **'Peak Human Speed:' Anna possessed peak-human speed. She was able to draw her weapons quickly and was fast enough to catch supernatural creatures by surprise before they could react. When she was confronted by a Jinn, she once remarked that she was "faster than the average hunter". She also once demonstrated being able to move very quickly to stake a Pagan Trickster, also tackling the Trickster, appearing almost from thin air. ***'Peak Human Agility:' Anna possessed peak-human agility, allowing her to perform amazing parkour movements and astonishing maneuverabilities. She was able to outmaneuver a werewolf and a vampire. ***'Peak Human Equilibrium:' Anna's balance was at the peak of human perfection, allowing her to perform feats that not even other hunters could accomplish, like doing a handstand on the edge of a building or cliff without worrying about falling. ***'Peak Human Reflexes:' Anna possessed peak-human reflexes. She demonstrated superior reaction time to humans and can dodge offensive attacks and evade strikes from beings with super speed. Anna was able to wipe out numerous members of demons, even catching two of them off guard and immediately killing them. She was also able to shoot several of Julian's vampires, killing them without them even being able to react. **'Peak Human Stamina:' Anna possesses peak-human stamina. She could run for dozens of miles and not lose breath and can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours without resting before showing signs of fatigue. **'Peak Human Strength:' Anna possessed superior strength that made her stronger than humans. Eventually, her strength became so great that she appeared to match that of vampires as well as pagans, reapers, and even some demons. Her strength also does not falter with age, as Anna was able to restrain a wicked witch with one hand while attempting to strangle her. Skills and Talents *'Expert Markswoman:' As she has been shooting guns her whole life, Anna was an extremely skilled markswoman in use of any firearms, small and large, with deadly precision. She was so proficient that she never missed a single shot in her life, even one from afar. *'Multilingualism:' Anna was able to fluently speak other languages, such as Spanish, French, as well as Indian. Oracle had also been teaching her to speak Enochian. *'Mythological Knowledge:' Due to her training, Anna possessed a great deal of knowledge about numerous mythological beings and stories. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Taught by Oracle, Anna became highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, capable of fighting just about any supernatural creature. *'Skilled Tactician:' Anna was capable of organizing and executing plans for various missions. Equipment * [[Rocael's Winchester|'Rocael's Winchester']]:''' As it was given to her as a birthday gift from Oracle, Anna used this firearm. She was very proficient in using it and never missed a shot. Weaknesses Despite her peak-human prowess, Anna was still human, and therefore mortal. As such, was susceptible to at least some of the weaknesses inherent in all humans. * '''Death: Though she could not get sick, Annabelle was mortal and could be killed like other humans. * Stronger Beings: Though she is strong enough to fight supernatural creatures, Anna was still able to be hurt by much stronger beings, such as demons and vampires. Relationships Anna and Oracle Oracle is Anna's husband, having been married during the 19th century for over 50 years. While first getting to know him, Anna also said that Oracle is the best good guy she's fallen in love with and he also made her happy. Additionally, he taught her how to hunt supernatural creatures, everything from vampires to witches, shapeshifters, and even demons. After they got married, Oracle and Anna went on many adventures together. Often when they slept, Anna found him awake with a grieving expression and comforted Oracle. Oracle was heartbroken by her death. In fact, he grew to love her, which is an exceedingly rare thing for Oracle, as Anna was one of the few people Oracle had fallen in love with during his time on Earth. Even after learning of Oracle's identity as Rocael, she still unconditionally loved him. In addition, Oracle and Anna never kept anything from each other. Despite knowing everything about him, Oracle was still unpredictable to her. Anna and Deloris Deloris was Anna's adoptive daughter. While living with her and Oracle, Anna grew very fond of Deloris and Deloris also admired the more experienced huntress. Anna loved Deloris as her own. Anna also taught Deloris how to hunt and about the supernatural world. Trivia *Even though Rayne existed at the time, she apparently never knew about Annabelle or Deloris, as Oracle never told her, despite having known him her whole life. However, whilst Rayne had heard of Annabelle, she didn't know that she and Oracle were married. *Abraham Van Helsing once called Anna one of the best hunters he's ever seen. *Oracle apparently told Anna about the Seraphim, Amara, and even his Enochian birth-name Rocael. This is surprising, as Oracle never spoke of this to anyone before. Not only does this make her the very first person, let alone human, that he ever told, but this also shows that he truly loved Anna to share this kind of information with her, as he never shared this with anyone before, not his siblings nor closest friends, not even Rayne. Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased